Leo Denive
by sheldon.heffley
Summary: Leo is a Jedi padawan. His home, Strongland is being invaded. The army of his home has no idea why the attackers are there, but while on a mission, Leo discovers his true identity, and everything starts to make sense.
1. Chapter 1:The Mission

Note:This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I know it will be bad, but I appreciate you reading this, think about leaving a review, to give me some tips on how to improve. Anyway I used name generators for this story. One was called fantasy name generator. The other just call name generator. Other then that, the characters are works of George Lucas. Once again thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

Waking up in the middle of the night, Leo grabbed his lightsaber, He had heard screams coming from outside. He ran out to see some zabraks, which were horned creatures, attacking the city. Leo knew that these guys had tried to take his hometown, Strongland, before. Leo saw his master, Varron, fighting off some zabraks.

"Leo, I'm getting overwhelmed, I need your help!" Varron yelled as he swung his lightsaber at the zabraks charging at him.

"I'm coming!" Leo yelled back as he ran over to help. There were zabraks coming up behind him that he attacked while Varron was distracted with the ones ahead of him. Together they fought them off.

They ran back to the front of the city where the zabraks were entering. They held them off for a while, and when they zabraks realised they would not make it past them, they retreated.

"Victory! Strongland had been defended once again!" Yelled Toktor, there battle general.

"For now." Leo said quietly, hoping that Varron, who was right next to him, could not hear.

But he did"Just be happy that we won, my padawan." He replied.

"I just hope there is a way to keep the zabraks from attacking again." Leo said.

Toktor came over to us."We must meet in the command room to discuss our next move." Leo and Varron followed him into the town hall, where the basement was dedicated to planning military actions. Toktor made his way to a screen to show their plan while all the troops, including Leo and Varron, watched.

"We have received some info from our spies. They have reported zabrak troops around the Max Summit. We are not sure, but it is very likely they have a base there." Toktor said.

Leo had heard of The Max Summit, it was a huge mountain range going for miles and miles."How are we supposed to find a base in that huge mountain range?" Leo asked.

"We will send you and Varron to the range. I don't know much about Jedi, but my guess if you guys get close to the base, you guys can sense it." Toktor said.

Leo was not sure if he could sense it, but he knew Varron could.

"I think I can sense it, not sure if leo can or not. He needs more training. But I think that him coming along with me would be great for him to learn." Varron said.

"So you'll do it?" Toktor said.

"We'll do it" Leo and Varron said together


	2. Chapter 2:Max Summit

**Note: Well since I got no reviews for my last chapter as of now, I have to right chapter 2 with my own ideas to improve this story. A review would be highly appreciated, I have never done this before and could use some tips. Thank you for getting this far into the story, chapter 1 seemed pretty bad and I thank you for giving me a chance.**

So, as Leo and Varron traveled the planet to get to The Max Summit, Leo was thinking. _Will I ever be a Jedi? _Leo felt he was not good enough. He had been training with Varron for years, and felt like he was getting nowhere. "Will I ever be a Jedi Varron?" He finally asked.

"Of course Leo, I believe strongly you have the strength to become one. I know very well you will pass the trials when it comes to it." Varron responded.

"But come on, I have trained with you for 3 years, and I feel like I have gotten nowhere."

"You have, you just don't see it."

"I guess so Varron." Leo said, and the continued in silence for a long time as they walked.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at The Max Summit."Why did we not just take a Speeder?' Leo asked Varron.

"That would have attracted tons of attention, we can not have that, we are trying to sneak close and find the base." Varron answered.

Leo looked around. There was plenty to look at. All the mountains were so beautiful. Leo found it hard to take it all in. Leo admired the mountains while Varron sat and started to meditate. Leo started looking for good places to hide a base. There was plenty, so Leo knew why the spies did not have a better idea of where the base was.

"Can you find anything?" He asked.

"No, something blocks my view." Varron said.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be the dark side of the force."

_The dark side? I thought the Jedi got rid of that before I was born?_ Leo was confused, but he knew what they must do know.

"I guess we have to continue and look for it on are own." Leo said. He continued to walk.

Varoon and leo walked a few more miles, looking for any signs of zabrak troops. They found none. _Where could they be?_ Leo thought. They walked another mile.

And then they saw them.

There was a whole army of them. Had to be thousands just from what they saw. Who knew how many more they had?

"Varron we need to retreat, now." Leo said.

"I agree." Said Varron. They began to run.

While running, they ran into a woman. She seemed innocent to Leo, but Varron stopped.

"Varron, just keep running!" Leo yelled.

"I dont think that will happen." Said the woman.

Her voice made Leo stop running.

"Who are you?" Varron asked.

"Just a little someone sent to stop you from finding the base." She said. She then lit a lightsaber, a red lightsaber, and charged at them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Of Max Summit

**Note. Welp, here goes Chapter 3. Sorry if these chapters are too short. I'm going on vacation next week, and then after the vacation I only have 4 days until school starts. So I'm trying to get this story done as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The Sith woman charged at Leo first. She probably knew Leo was an easier target as a padawan, seeing his braid. She may have been right, but Leo was not about to allow her to win this duel. He lit his lightsaber and blocked her first swing.

She was surprised at the move, but continued to swing. Leo continued to block the swings. Varron went over to help Leo. He swung at her, but she blocked it.

She went back and forth blocking Leo's blue lightsaber and Varron's green one. She seemed to have no trouble blocking the swings, she then kicked Varron in the stomach, and he flew back towards the zabraks.

It was up to Leo to fight off the Sith._ I need to get to the high ground _he thought. He jumped up to a ledge on a mountain nearby. He glanced over to where Varron was kicked to. He was standing, fighting some zabraks that had seen him land after the kick._ I sure hope they do not contact the rest of the army _Leo thought.

The Sith jumped onto a lower ledge. Leo assumed she was doing so to try and find a way up without going past him. He would not let the happen. He spotted a few rocks around him.

He used the force to toss the biggest ones at her head. She dropped her lightsaber and used the force to stop it in the air. Before she could do anything with it, he forced another rock down at her, she used her other hand to stop it. Leo tossed a third, only big enough to knock her out. She was so overwhelmed with the first two rocks, she did not have time to react. It hit her in the head and knocked her out.

Leo jumped down to the lower ledge. He picked up and carried the Sith to the ground as he jumped down. _She will be interrogated if we survive this _Leo thought. He set her down. Then he looked to Varron.

Varron had held off the first of the zabraks, but more had spotted him. Leo went to join Varron in fighting them. They stood side by side, swinging at the incoming zabraks. They got rid of a few, but there werse still many more coming. Leo was afraid they would soon be overwhelmed.

"Varron, call for backup, we can't hold them off forever!" Leo yelled.

"I'm on it!" Varron yelled back.

Leo held a few off until Varron was done calling for reinforcements.

"Toktor! Send as many ships as you can! There are thousands of zabraks here!" Varron yelled over the blaster fire through his comlink.

Varron rejoined Leo. They held off for minutes. Leo was getting tired, and Varron seemed to be getting tired as well. If that ship did not come soon...who knew what would happen to them?

Varron and Leo used their last reserves of strength, fighting for a few more minutes. Just as Leo was about to give in, blaster fire came from above. Leo looked up.

He saw a single ship, but eventually more ships filled his view. All containing 50 or so Strongland soldiers. The ships landed, and the soldiers rushed out to hold off the zabraks. Varron and Leo ran away quickly to Toktor's ship. He commanded the soldiers.

"Hold them off as long as you can! If you are losing numbers, retreat! Our purpose here is to save these Jedi!" Toktor yelled to the soldiers.

Leo picked up the Sith on the way to the ship. He sat her down on a seat and went to talk to Toktor.

"Who was that you brought in?" Toktor asked.

"A Sith Lord" Leo responded.

"A Sith Lord?" Those guys have been gone for ages! How could she be one?" Toktor questioned.

"No Idea, we should interrogate he when we get back to Strongland."

The ship then took off. Leo strapped himself in as the flew back home.


	4. Chapter 4:The Interrogation

**Note: I don't have much to say here this time, only that a few chapters will be uploaded at the same time. The story should be done in a few chapters anyway. Once again I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

As Leo and Varron traveled back to Strongland, Varron told Leo what the plan was. They would interrogate her back at Strongland, and then lead an attack based on the information she gave.

Leo was afraid she would not give any information at all. She could have been sworn to secrecy. He just hoped they did not have to use the interrogation droids. He hated seeing people go through that pain, just so they would give in and tell the info.

They flew a little while longer. It took a couple of hours to get there on foot, but by ship it only 10 or so minutes. They landed on a landing pad next to town hall. The Sith was still unconscious. This time, Varron picked her up and carried her into town hall.

They took the elevator down to the command room, and set the Sith down in a holding cell that they has set up for prisoners in another room. Leo hoped she would wake up soon, he did not want to wait a day or so until the interrogation could begin.

Leo, Varron, and Toktor went to the cafeteria to eat a quick meal. Leo and Varron were starving, but Toktor did not seem hungry. Leo wondered why.

"Why are you not eating anything, Toktor?" He asked

"I'm just too busy thinking, if we can't get any info from her, there is nothing we can do, we have officially lost at that point." Toktor responded.

"I'm sure there has to be something we can do, Toktor." Leo said, not sure what it would be, but he was trying to lighten Toktor up.

Toktor did not respond, he just continued to stare at his food. Leo continued to eat.

Some guards came rushing in from the holding cell. They looked like they had something important to tell them.

"Toktor the Sith has woken up." The one guard said.

"Good, me and the Jedi will come over in a minute." Toktor said.

"Should I come too?" Leo asked. He was only a padawan. So he was not sure.

"Well, if you're going to lead this next attack with Varron, you might as well." Toktor said.

He got up from his seat and followed Varron and Toktor to the cell. They had an old interrogation droid lying near the entrance to the cell. It was shut off. Leo really hoped they did not need to turn it on. They made their way to the Sith.

"How did I end up here?" She asked them.

"You are not here to ask us questions, you are here to answer ours. First, what is your name?" Toktor said.

She pondered the question for a bit"I guess it can't hurt to tell you, I am Darth Yinae." She said.

"So Yinae, do you have a master?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you his name."

"That's a shame, but not what we need the most. Where is the location of your base?"

"Don't you already know? It's in The Max Summit."

"That is the only thing we know about it, where exactly is it?"

"That I can never tell you."

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, where is the base?"

"No, I can never tell you." Leo knew her decision, she was taking the hard way.

"Last chance, tell me, or you get the hard way." Toktor said.

"No." Yinae said.

"Fine then. Guards, turn on the interrogation droid." Toktor said to the guards. Leo looked away as the droid took position in front of Yinae. Leo heard screams begin from behind him.

Varron was looking at Yinae, but he could only take so much. He turned away after a few seconds.

The droid went on for minutes. Screams continued. _Please give in Yinae, I can't take all these screams _Leo thought. Yinae finally spoke.

"It's the 10th mountain in the summit! The door is under a large rock on the top!" She yelled.

"Thank you." Toktor said, and he shut off the droid.

_Finally_ Leo thought. Yinae was put back in the cell and Toktor put the droid in his original spot. Toktor left the room, Varron began to follow.

"You coming?" He asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo said.

When Varron left the room, Leo made his way to the interrogation droid. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. He lit his lightsaber, and he destroyed the droid.

He hated the thing so much. He would never let anyone get tortured like that again. He looked around again and saw so guards had entered and witnessed what he did. He looked at them.

He tried something he had been practicing, not sure if it would work or not. "You didn't see anything." He said, as he waved his hand.

"We didn't see anything." They repeated.


	5. Chapter 5:The 10th Mountain

Leo and Varron set out the next day towards the base. They took a ship this time, along with 10 or so other ships filled with soldiers. They would enter the base where Yinae told them the door would be. There was no way to get there without being spotted, and that is why they brought soldiers.

They were to land at the 10th mountain. They started being fired at around the 8th mountain. Leo watched as their soldiers started firing back. He saw a few zabraks get hit, but most still stood, firing at them as they landed on the mountain. Varron and Leo ran over to the rock that Yinae had described. They circled around the rock, looking for a door.

They found none. "Varron, maybe it's under the rock?" Leo said.

Varron did not have to respond to know what to next. He lifted his hand, using the force to lift the rock. Leo looked under and saw a trapdoor. "Varron there is a door down there." He told Varron so he could move the rock so they could get in. Varron moved the rock a few yards away then dropped it.

Leo opened the trapdoor and looked inside. It was dark.

"Leo I'll go, If you don't see a light come on in five minutes, promise you won't come after me." Varron said.

"Okay, I promise." Leo said as Varron lit a chemlight and climbed down into the darkness below. Leo watched as the light emitted from the chemlight disappeared out of his view. As he waited a full five minutes, he watched the blaster fire going back and forth, ready to tell them to retreat if he did not see a light in enough time.

Five minutes had passed. Leo opened his mouth to call a retreat, but a scream came out instead. He then realised the scream was coming from down the trapdoor. _That sounds like Varron _Leo thought. He knew what he had to do.

He lit his lightsaber and jumped down into the darkness. He landed on the floor in whatever room he was in. He heard more of Varron screams. Then he heard Varron cry out"Leo no! It's a trap!" But it was too late, blaster fire came from around him and everything went black.

Leo woke tied in a chair. _I thought I was dead _Leo thought. He saw a zabrak man approach him. He noticed a lightsaber hanging from his belt._ A Sith Maybe? _Whatever he was, Leo knew the man would kill him if he made a sudden move to escape. "Who are you?" Leo asked.

"No way I will tell you my name." He said.

"Why not?' Leo asked.

"I will only tell you that the empire that my descendants fought to create, was destroyed by what your descendants have done."

"Empire?"

"Yes, Empire. And I am here to make sure that what my descendants died for will come again. Darth Maul will be avenged!"

_Darth Maul? That means he is a Sith! _"Well what does this have to do with me?" Leo asked.

"Don't you know? You are the descendent of the best Jedi to ever live, and that means the force is strong in you. You must be destroyed, the galaxy must not be threatened by your family again!" He yelled.

"Where's Varron?"

"Oh, we have taken care of him."

_No this can't be, Varron was my best friend and my father! _Leo looked around to find any weapon to use, any at all. He spotted a locked box, and knew if his lightsaber was anywhere in this room, they would be in that box.

"I feel you anger, use it and join me or die!" The man said.

"Never!." Leo yelled, his words so powerful the ropes tying him to the chair snapped. He knew he had used his anger, and that was the path to the dark side. He tried not to be to angry when he used the force to throw the box against the wall, hoping to break the lock.

He hit the box against the wall once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. A third time. The lock broke and two lightsabers fell to the floor. His and Varrons. He forced the two into his hand. That entire process had taken just about five seconds. Just enough time for the Sith man to light his light his lightsaber.

Leo looked at the Sith"Prepare to die, Sith." Leo said to him.

**Note:I said I would release a few chapters at once, but I'm only releasing 4 and 5 because i'm not sure I can get 6 out in enough time before I leave for vacation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6: On The Run

**Note: Well here it goes, the last few chapters. Once again, thank you for reading this story. Remember to leave a review if you would like to help me out in improving my stories. Hope you enjoy :)**

Leo lit the two lightsabers and blocked the Sith's first swing. Leo and the Sith tried to push each other back by pushing with the lightsabers. They did that for a while."You will not win Sith," Leo said, trying to keep his confidence up. He was unsure if it was true.

"I think I will, padawan." The sith said"And if you are going to die anyway, I might as well tell you my name, I'm Darth Malgom!" He said.

"Okay Malgom, prepare to lose!" Leo yelled. He realised there was no point in trying to push his lightsaber anymore. Malgom was far stronger than him. He swung at Malgom's right side. He knew Malgom would dodge the attack, but he was trying to get away from Malgom so he could do a backflip and land near the entrance to the room.

Once he landed at the entrance. Malgom charged at him. Leo looked to see where the entrance led to. He saw that there was a hallway. _If I run through the hallways, maybe I can lose him _Leo thought. He began to run through the halls.

Leo heard Malgom yell from behind him"Where are you! You can't hide forever!" The yell so angry it made the ground shake. Leo continued to run. He decided the next door he saw, he would run into and try to hide.

_Why am I running? I wanted to face Malgom and avenge Varron, and now I'm running? I'm a coward! _Leo thought. He began to look around for a hiding spot. The room was dark, so Leo searched with his lightsabers. Leo was eventually able to find a jail cell. _I'm in the jail room _Leo realised. _There's probably security cameras in here _Leo thought. Before he could get out and try to run even farther, he heard a voice.

"Leo?" It asked.

_I know that voice! It's Varron's! _Leo thought.

"Varron?" Leo said.

"Leo, over here!" It said. Leo ran in the direction of the sound and used the light of his lightsaber tosee the cell it came from. The light shined on Varron's face.

"Varron, it is you!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Yes it is me, Leo. What is going on, I don't think we have much time for reunions.".

"The Sith, whose name is Darth Malgom, is chasing me through these hallways."

"Well we need to get to a bigger and brighter room if we are going to fight him!"

Leo handed Varron his lightsaber through the bars of the cell and Varron cut the bars with it and stepped out. They began to run through the hallways, trying to find an exit. They eventually found the trapdoor that they entered in. This whole thing must have been set up just in case anyone was ever captured and was forced to give the location of the base.

They exited the "base" and looked around the mountain range. The battle was over, it seemed the Strongland soldiers had retreated, but had killed many zabraks in the process. The battle may have been lost, but the zabrak army probably lost a quarter of their men. Leo and Varron felt the ground shake.

"Leo, step back!" Varron yelled quickly. Leo did so.

"Any second now." Leo said. He was right, Malgom burst out of the trapdoor. He had not even taken the ladder. He had simply jumped up and out of the door. Malgom yelled when he landed, and charged at Leo.

**Note: Well chapter 7 is not done yet, and at the time writing this not i wrote chapter 6 a couple weeks ago, I'm going to go ahead and upload this now just to update the story a bit. Please consider leaving a review, it will really help me out! **


	7. Chapter 7: The 2nd Battle Of Max Summit

The move by Malgom caught Leo off guard, and Malgom swung down at him. Luckily, Varron jumped in to save Leo. Malgom screamed at Varron, and swung sideways to try and hit him. Varron jumped over the blade and turned his lightsaber in a downward position to try and get an aerial attack on Malgom. Malgom rolled out of the way, and he stood up about 10 feet away from Leo. Varron landed, and when he realised Malgom had rolled away, he and Leo stood side by side waiting for his next move.

"AHHH!" Malgom yelled, he was raging. Leo thought _Man, if the dark side get their power through anger, then this guy will be tough to defeat._

"Varron," Leo whispered,"We need to get to high ground, that's how I beat Yinae."

"I agree," Varron said. "But Where will be get to high ground?"

Just as he said that, a ship flew overhead. It landed, and strongland troops rushed out and fired at Malgom. Malgom blocked a few shots, but he could not block enough of them. He channeled his anger and jumped high into the air towards the soldiers. Leo and Varron ran to block him from killing any of the men.

Varron yelled to Leo,"I'll hold him off, commence our plan!"

Leo nodded, and ran onto one of the ships that had landed. He ordered the pilot to fly over head of Malgom. The pilot quickly followed his orders and took flight. Leo began to listen for the sound of clashing lightsabers, and he heard none. He looked for the light of the lightsabers, and quickly spotted some behind a large rock.

"Fly to that rock!" Leo yelled at the pilot, and they moved toward the rock. Leo glanced down, afraid of what he would see. He found exactly what he was afraid of. Malgom had gotten ahold of Varron's green lightsaber, and had both up to his neck, ready to decapitate him at any moment.

Malgom yelled something to Leo that could barely decipher over the sounds of the engines of the ship,"I was waiting until you flew by to do this!" and he then decapitated Varron.

"No!" Leo yelled, he lit his lightsaber and dropped in on top of Malgom. Malgom expected the attack, and rolled out of the way. He ended the roll at the right side of the rock, where many Strongland troops came out to fire at him. Malgom blocked the blaster shots, and that gave Leo the advantage he needed to sneak up behind Malgom. He quickly stab his lightsaber threw the torso of Malgom, and he fell to the floor, dead.

Toktor ran up to Leo, and acted like he was going to say something, but stopped himself as he saw that Leo's eyes had drifted to Varron's dead body. Leo went over to him, and picked up the body, along with the head. He carried the body back to one of the ships and laid him down.

Toktor came behind Leo and put a hand on his back. Leo began to cry. The man had been a father to him, the one he had not got to know because Jedi were taken from their families at an early age. Leo cried for minutes, but they felt like hours.

The soldiers patiently waited for him as he cried, and Toktor informed him they had to go before zabrak reinforcements arrived. Leo boarded the ship, and then continued to cry on the way back to Strongland.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovering His Identity

**Note: If you have gotten this far into the story, thank you very much. This will be the last chapter, and I hope it will be the best. Thanks to the people who have left reviews, it really helps me out. The next story I write will take all these things into consideration.**

Days past as Leo mourned over Varron's death. The days turned into weeks. Weeks to months. He had not left his house since they got back from The Max Summit. Toktor had been trying to get some info on what had happened at the Max Summit, and Leo was not ready to give it to him. Not until now, that was.

Leo waited for Toktor to arrive. Toktor came every week on wednesday at Noon. The first times he came, he brought along food because Leo had refused to eat anything. Now Leo made his own food, but Toktor still brought lunch. It was better than anything Leo could ever make, anyway.

There was a knock at the door and Leo stood and walked to greet Toktor. He invited him inside and they sat across from each other at a table. Toktor unpacked the lunch he had brought along, and they began to eat. They chatted as they ate.

"So, Leo, are you ready to talk about the events of the Max Summit?" Toktor asked.

"I think I am," Leo said, "The Master Yinae spoke of was the man who killed Varron. His name was Darth Malgom."

"Did he give any hint of why he had an army?"

"All he said was something about my ancestors destroyed what his ancestors fought to create."

"Ancestors, eh? Did he mention any names?"

"The only one he mentioned was a Sith named Darth Maul."

"I know who that is, he was also an apprentice of the Emperor. The Emperor that Luke Skywalker destroyed.

"So why is he after me?"

"Well, I guess I need to tell you now. You are a descendant of Luke Skywalker."

"How do you know this? Why did you choose until now to tell me?"

"The Skywalker family tree has been tracked for a thousand years now, and you are on that tree. We were afraid you would feel too powerful if you knew this, and try to take on the trials when you were obviously not ready."

"Do you think I'm ready now? Is that why you told me?"

"No, I told you because you were looking for answers. We will need to find another person to train you."

"Okay Toktor, thank you for coming over and clearing up some things."

"No, thank you for telling me what happened that day."

"Your welcome, anything else?"

"Oh, yes, the town has been planning a funeral for Varron. It is already all planned out and everyone can show up at any time. How about now?"

"I'm in a good mood today."

Leo followed Toktor to the area that they would hold the funeral in. Leo sat and waited as Toktor went to town hall to announce to everyone over a loudspeaker the funeral would start. Leo watched as many people came. The funeral started and people came up to a podium overlooking the crowd and gave a speech about how good of a person Varron had been. Toktor gave a great speech about Varron, and he mainly focused on him being a good person to him. Leo wanted to do way more than just describe how great of a person he was.

His speech was next, and he made his way up to the podium. He took a deep breath and began,"Varron was more than just a great person. He was a hero. A hero that saved my life and many other tons of times. He did not deserve what he got. He was my father, my best friend, role model, and brother all at the same time. He will be missed, forever. I can't go on any longer without breaking down, but I could go on for hours explaining why this guy is amazing. Thank you."

The crowd started to clap, then stood. Leo retook his seat and looked down to the floor, once again beginning to cry. Toktor said he could go home, so Leo began to go home. He got hugs from many people on the way home.

He was so tired when he got home that he plopped down on his bed and began to sleep right away. He dreamed of Varron. He dreamed of the day he had died. This time, there was something different though. Every Time someone was hurt during the battle, he heard a scream. And when Malgom cut off Varron's head, the scream was so loud it woke Leo up.

Leo was in shock from his nightmare, but he realised something. The screams had not stopped. He realised they were coming from outside. _Under attack in the middle of the night. The screams woke me up. Seems familiar _Leo thought. He lit his lightsaber and went outside to fight. But this time it was without Varron at his side.


End file.
